1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to carriers that are configured to be attached to motor vehicles for carrying such objects as bicycles, skis, luggage and the like and, more particularly, is directed towards a folding carrier of the foregoing type which can be easily released from a locked extended or operational position to a folded or storage position by a user using one hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the popularity of bicycle riding for sport, recreation and transportation has increased. Folding bicycle carriers of various configurations have been designed which enable the bicycle owner to transport one or more bicycles from place to place by means of his/her automobile. Prior art folding carriers are moved from a locked extended or operational position to a folded or storage position by manipulating spaced apart locking devices. Either the locking devices of prior art folding carriers are unlocked separately or the operator uses two hands to unlock the locking devices. Prior art folding bicycle carriers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,927,811; 4,518,108; 4,709,840; 4,830,250; 5,056,699; 5,826,767; 6,286,738 and 6,345,748. A need has arisen for a folding carrier of the foregoing type which can be easily released by a user using one hand from a locked extended or operational position to a folded or storage position.